Un an après
by FMA-EdwardElric
Summary: Après le scan 417 donc risque de spoil. Un OS, court, où nous découvrons la vision d'un membre de la guilde.


Petite idée faite sur un coup de tête hier matin. Bien sûr indépendante de mes autres fics.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

_**Un an après**_

Un homme surplombait la montagne. Le ciel était voilé, de gros nuages blancs s'entassaient annonçant une probable nouvelle tombée de neige. Un vent glacial flottait dans l'air faisant virevolter ses mèches brunes. Les arbres alentours étaient silencieux, la forêt sans vie. Tout était calme ici alors qu'en contrebas dans le village, les habitants s'affairaient à leur train-train quotidien. Pas de souci particulier, juste cette volonté de profiter de leur vie malgré la rudesse de ce climat polaire. Le son de la cloche de l'église indiqua 9h00 alors que les carillons résonnaient en écho entre les parois. Les mains dans les poches, le mage enfouit d'avantage son cou dans son écharpe. Il ne craignait pas le froid mais c'était un réflexe qu'il avait. La neige crissa sous ses bottes alors qu'il s'approchait d'avantage du bord. Tous les matins, c'était le même rituel, il venait ici pour admirer la vue. Vertigineuse. L'immensité de ce manteau criard le rendait à chaque fois nostalgique. Tant de choses perdues. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance. Des souvenirs douloureux et heureux à la fois. Pourtant, c'était avec soulagement qu'il s'était rendu ici.

Levant ses prunelles sombres au firmament, il découvrit les premiers flocons, les cieux s'assombrissant d'avantage, dont l'un vint s'écraser dans sa chevelure de jais. Il ferma les paupières et inspira à plein poumon comme si c'était la première fois qu'il prenait une goulet d'air, tel le nouveau né. Tant de choses en une année s'étaient passées… Des mois terribles et difficiles. Par chance, il s'en était sorti plus ou moins indemne. Il portait sur son corps encore les stigmates de ses combats passés, la douleur n'était plus présente juste son âme était tourmentée bien que celle-ci ait fini par trouver le repos en ces lieux.

La guilde Fairy Tail, illustre par ses mages et sa réputation avait été dissoute ! Un grand drame pour la ville de Magnolia qui était si fière de porter sur un piédestal de tels magiciens. La décision du maître avait été équivoque et sans appel bien qu'Erza et Gray s'y soient farouchement opposés. Des menaces avaient été proférées et des cris à devenir complètement sourd. Certains avaient pleuré faiblement alors que d'autres ne s'étaient tout simplement pas cachés, le coup du sort étant encore trop difficile à surmonter. Lucy en était l'exemple même et n'avait pas dissimulé sa peine. Elle s'était larmoyée comme une fontaine alors que Gajeel prenait la porte en prenant soin de bien la briser au passage. La constellationniste se retrouvait seule, ses deux acolytes l'ayant quitté quelques semaines auparavant. En plus de cela, Aquarius aussi, emblème de sa mère défunte était disparue. Sa clé n'étant pas du tout réparable. Titania n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser dans son coin et l'avait consolé à sa manière. Maladroite. Wendy et Charuru avaient torturé l'esprit de Macarov avec toutes leurs questions. Tous souhaitaient la même chose : comprendre. Comprendre une pareille absurdité. Ils étaient une famille, alors pourquoi la dissoudre ? Le troisième maître avait ajouté que cela était mieux pour tout le monde et que la voie de chacun était à présent toute tracée. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de Fairy Tail et par conséquent celle-ci devait mourir. Le mage de glace n'avait pu contenir sa rage face à tant de conneries et s'était levé d'un bond de son banc où il était assit à côté de la dryade de l'eau. Celle-ci avait baissé ses iris pour contempler le sol et avait retint un sanglot. C'était une perte affreuse pour tout le monde présent. Chaque membre s'y sentait à sa place et en sécurité. Qu'en resterait-il après cela ? Que deviendraient-ils ?

Le brun n'écoutant que son cœur s'était rué sur Draer pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison, mais Luxus tel un bouclier géant s'était dressé devant lui. Une muraille imparable. Lui aussi était contre mais il acceptait avec résignation ce choix fait par son aimé grand père. Vexé et ivre de colère, le maître de glace avait imité le mangeur de fer.

Ainsi, donc dans les pleurs, l'incompréhension et l'exacerbation Fairy Tail avait été dissoute…

Plusieurs mages décidèrent alors de quitter la ville pour tenter de s'établir ailleurs, trouver un nouvel équilibre. La famille Strauss s'étaient dirigée vers Hargeon, alors que Kana tentait de retrouver son père quelques part dans les hauteurs. Lucy avait choisi de rester à son appartement, certaine que Natsu reviendrait pour elle. Il le lui avait promis. Prendre soin de ses camarades pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Erza était restée à ses côtés tout comme la petite dragonne slayer des cieux. Ensemble, elles avaient aménagé chez la blonde et faisait des petits boulots pour subvenir à leurs besoins. La pension de Fairy Hills ne pouvant plus accepter ses résidentes. Lévy et Gajeel avaient mis les voiles vers Crocus avant de s'établir quelques mois vers Sabertooth.

Le taciturne, quant à lui, l'avait alors recueilli elle. Elle qui ne savait plus où aller.

Gray l'avait retrouvé au bord de la rivière alors que la néréide tentait de refouler son chagrin. Depuis ce moment d'intimité dans son village natal, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Chaque jour, en bienveillante amie, elle restait auprès de lui, calmement et posément. Pas besoin de mot. Sa simple présence suffisait. Il se sentait encore honteux pour son geste de faiblesse mais en même temps cela lui procurait un bien fou qu'elle ait été là pour le consoler.

Pourtant, en détruisant leur seul refuge, Macarov allait les séparer. Une idée impensable et inacceptable. Le nudiste en la voyant si accablé n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser seule dans son coin. Il s'était approché et assit à ses côtés attendant qu'elle se modère. La jeune ondine avait relevé ses yeux vers lui alors que des trainées inondaient ses pommettes rosées. Incapable de dire quoi que se soit, le fils de Silver l'avait attrapé par l'épaule en grognant et elle s'était blottie contre lui pour déverser sa tristesse. Les heures s'étaient écoulées interminablement alors que la bleue somnolait dans le creux de ses bras. Elle avait fini par lui confier sa peur de se retrouver dans le grand monde, un inconnu pour elle. De ce fait, il lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui le temps qu'elle se retourne et trouve sa voie.

Le disciple d'Ul après quelques temps à vivre en la compagnie de Juvia avait pris la décision de regagner les montagnes de son enfance afin de s'entrainer pour être enfin capable d'arrêter END. Il devait tenir ce serment fait à son paternel. Un soir, il avait fait part de son projet à l'aquatique qui était restée muette bien que son visage traduisait son effarement.

Dès le lendemain, le devil slayer avait fait ses bagages et prit congé auprès de ses compagnons restés en retrait.

L'exhibitionniste s'en était donc retourné auprès de ces monts sacrés où il avait appris à maîtriser sa magie de construction. Un long entrainement de plusieurs mois s'en était suivi. Dans le froid le plus total, torse nu et les pieds dans la neige, sans relâche, il découvrait ses nouveaux pouvoirs légués par son père. Une magie particulièrement efficace qui avait fait ses preuves plusieurs fois alors qu'il prenait des travaux anodins pour subsister.

Le jeune homme en examinant le contrebas pensa alors au dragon slayer de feu. Qu'était-il devenu ? Où était-il ? Quelque part là-bas derrière ses glaciers ? Il ne doutait pas quant à sa réussite de devenir encore plus fort et tout comme lui, le brun ne voulait pas se laisser aller. La guerre n'était pas terminée tant que Zereph et END respireraient encore. Pour tous ceux qui avaient trépassé, pour toutes ces blessures et ces larmes, ils triompheraient. Même si Fairy Tail n'existait plus, ils resteraient unis pour la vie. Peu importe le prix à payer, le solitaire était à présent prêt. Aucune hésitation. Juste de la détermination. Une flamme ardente anima ses pupilles bleues nuits.

Une respiration difficile parvint à ses oreilles alors que quelqu'un déplaçait la neige derrière lui à chaque enjambée. Le maître glaçon sourit sachant pertinemment qui venait de le rejoindre. Cependant, pour des convenances personnelles, il resta de marbre, faisant fit du bruit. Il ne craignait pas cet être et ne risquait rien. Il resta en plan, bien droit sur ses jambes alors que de douces idées parcouraient son cerveau.

Gray-sama ?

Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien elle. Lentement, il se retourna pour laisser apercevoir la magnifique femme-pluie. Ses joues rougies par l'effort après avoir escalader cette pente raide, de la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte tant elle était essoufflée de son périple. Elle était resplendissante dans son manteau noir à col fourré. Ses cheveux soyeux azurés toujours aussi bouclés étaient devenu plus longs. Un bonnet comme à son ordinaire trônait sur sa tête. Gray plongea son regard dans l'océan à l'instant même pour s'y perdre. Des nimbes envoûtants et tentateurs. Combien de fois s'était-il prit à ce jeu qu'il adorait. La contempler des heures et des heures.

Est-ce que ça va ? minauda-t-elle timidement.

Par réflexe peut-être, elle posa une main sur son ventre arrondi. Et oui, la nymphe attendait un enfant. Son enfant à lui. Qui aurait pu le croire ? Tout s'était fait si naturellement entre eux. Enceinte de huit mois, elle resplendissait sous la lueur du jour malgré la neige qui s'abattait. Tous deux connaissaient indubitablement leur destin. Bientôt ils retourneraient au front en première ligne. Ils risqueraient leur vie pour donner une chance, à ce petit être, de survie. Juvia pencha la tête sur le côté intriguée qu'il continu à lui sourire sans rien dire. Secouant sa chevelure pour chasser ses images, le ténébreux s'avança alors qu'elle s'empourprait. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté-ci. La fille de Neptune restait toujours aussi émoustillée et désorientée lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle. Il posa une main froide sur sa joue alors qu'elle fermait les paupières pour mieux savourer cet instant magique. Inconsciemment ses deux mains restèrent sur son abdomen alors que son amoureux y apposait la sienne inlassablement libre. Front contre front ils se sourirent mutuellement profitant de ce moment.

Contre toute attente, le créateur l'avait invité à le suivre lorsqu'il lui avait indiqué son choix d'avenir. Médusée et euphorique à la fois, la fille des mers avait accepté vivement. C'est comme cela qu'au fils du temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Assez intimement en somme, si bien qu'elle avait dû y faire part de sa grossesse. Une véritable surprise pour tous les deux. Agréable et chaleureuse. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Lucy ou Erza avec qui la fée correspondait chaque semaine pour prendre des nouvelles de tous. Aussi, lorsqu'ils retourneraient à Magnolia leurs compagnons seraient choqués de retrouver la naïade enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. La fierté de Gray. Son petit bonhomme pointerait bientôt le bout de son nez. Oui beaucoup de chose avait changé en un an. Des évènements, des vérités et surtout un amour incontesté pour Fairy Tail. Tous les mages devaient se réunir sous peu. Il en avait été décidé ainsi.

Et, cet enfant dans le ventre de sa mère serait le symbole était le symbole de leur espoir et de leur salut.

* * *

J'espère que vous vous paumez pas trop avec tous mes écrits. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt.


End file.
